The X-Men (2013)
It has been a year since Professor X has been missing, and the X-Men are still trying to find him. They will encounter new enemies like The Hellfire Club, Mr. Sinster, and many others. Will the X-Men find Professor X ??? Premires March 15, 2013 Characters X-Men *Richard McGonagle - Professor Charles Xavier *John DiMaggio - James Howlett/Wolverine *Robin Atkin Downes - Scott Summers/Cyclops *Dave Wittenberg - Warren Worthington III/ArchAngel *Leigh Allyn-Baker - Jean Grey *James Arnold Taylor - Bobby Drake/Iceman, Longshot *J.B. Blanc - Remy LeBeau/Gambit *Dawnn Lewis - Ororo Munroe/Storm *Lou Diamond Phillips - Forge *Jim Ward - Pitor Raspution/Colossus *Nolan North - Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler *Kieren Van Der Beek - Anna Marie/Rogue *Kari Wahlgren - Emma Frost *Grey DeLisle - Betsy Braddock/Psylocke *James Sie - Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Quinton Flynn - Sean Cassidy/Banshee *Michael Horse - John Proudstar/Thunderbird *Steven Blum - Kevin Sydney/Morph *Elizabeth Daily - Alison "Ali" Blair/Dazzler *Danica McKellar - Jubilation Lee/Jubilee *Josh Keaton - Alex Summers/Havok *Terri Hawkes - Lorna Dane/Polaris *Khary Payton - Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Keith Ferguson - Nathan Summers/Cable *Tara Strong - Laura Kinney/X-23 Supporting Characters *Kath Souice - Dr. Moira MacTaggert, Theresa "Terri" Pryde *Kurtwood Smith - Sen. Robert Kelly *Daran Norris - Nick Fury *Brian Bloom - Steven Rogers/Captain America *John Cygan - Ka-Zar *Masasa Moyo - Shanna The She-Devil *John Kassir - Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Cam Clarke - Jack Hammer/Weasel *Steven Blum - Bob, Agent of HYDRA, Warlock, Noir Wolverine *Tara Strong - Illyana Rasputin/Magik *Kim Mai Guest - Leyu Yoshida/Sunpyre *April Stewart - Kayla Silverfox *Grey DeLisle - Mariko Yashida, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch, Rhane Sinclaire/Wolfsbane, Amelia C. Voght, Rachel Summers, Abigail Brand *Mark Hilderth - Pietro Lensherr/Quicksilver *John DiMaggio - Guido Carosella/Strong Guy, Dum Dum Dugan *Nolan North - Brian Braddock/Captain Britain, Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Cree Summer - Shard Bishop/Shard *Cathy Cavadini - Laynia Petrovna/Darkstar The Starjammers *Nolan North - Christopher Summers/Corsair *Steven Blum- Raza Longknife *Dee Bradley Baker - Ch'od *Tricia Helfer - Hepzibah *April Stewart - Carol Danvers/Binary Brotherhood of Mutants *Clancy Brown - Erik Lehnsher/Magneto *Keith Szarabajka - Victor Creed/Sabretooth *Armin Shimmerman - Mortimer Toynbee/Toad, Thomas Phillip Moreau/Zealot *John Kassir - St. John Allerdyce/Pyro *Grey DeLisle - Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Mark Hamill - Thomas Cassidy/Black Tom *Peter Lurie - Fredick J. Dukes/Blob, Dominic Petros/Avalanche *John DiMaggio - Cain Marko/The Juggernaut *Dee Bradley Baker - Jamie Madrox/Multiple Man The Marauders *Don Leslie - Nathaniel Essex/Mr. Sinister *Steven Blum - George Blair/Gorgeous George, Patrick Mahony/Ramrod, John Greycrow/Scalphunter *Khary Payton - Hairbag *Peter Lurie - Christopher Anderson/Slab *Nolan North - Clement Wilson/Ruckus *Grey DeLisle - Callisto *Ali Hillis - Philippa Sontag/Arclight *Vanessa Marshall - Vertigo *Carlos Alazraqui - Janos Quested/Riptide *Gregg Berger - Michael Baer/Blockbuster *John DiMaggio - Kodiak Noatak/Harpoon *Nancy Linari - Marrow The Inner Circle Club *Graham McTavish - Sebastian Shaw *Armin Shimmerman - Harry Leland *April Stewart - Selene *Nolan North - Donald Pierce *John DiMaggio - Jason Wyngarde/Mastermind Sentinel Forces *Nolan North - Bolivar Trask *Keith Ferguson - Cameron Hodge *Keith Szarabajka - Bastion *Jim Ward - Henry Peter Gyich, Sentinels, Master Mold, Nimrod Weapon X *Tom Kane - Professor Andre Thornton *Clancy Brown - William Stryker *Mark Hamill - Arkaday Rossovich/Omega Red *Kim Mai Guest - Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike *Jim Ward - Abraham Cornelius Forces of Apocalypse *Richard McGonagle - En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse *Dwight Schultz - Ahmet Abdol/Living Monolith *Quinton Flynn - Nils Styger/Abyss *John DiMaggio - Mikahail Rasputian *Peter Lurie - Holocaust The Shi'ar *Kath Soucie - Empress Lilandra Neramani *John DiMaggio - Emepeor D'Ken Neramani *Grey DeLisle - Cal'syee Neramani/Deathbird *Steven Blum - Davan Shakari/Erik the Red Shi'ar Imperial Guard *Dave Wittenberg - Kallark/Gladiator *John DiMaggio - Starbolt *James Arnold Taylor - Grannz/Flasshfire *John Cygan - B'nee and C'cil/Warstar *Quinton Flynn - Vril Rokk/Smasher *James Sie - Neutron *Peter Lurie - Titan, Electron *Mark Hamill - Shapeshifter/Hobgoblin *April Stewart - Hussar *Grey DeLisle - Astra, Nightside *Rachel MacFarlane - Manta *Kevin Michael Richardson - Mentor *Kari Wahlgren - Scintilla *Vanessa Marshall - Magique *Brian Bloom - Pulsar *Dee Bradley Baker - Fang *Gregg Berger - Earthquake Other Villians *Clancy Brown - Johann Schmidt/Red Skull, The High Evolutionary *George Takei - Kenuichio Harada/Silver Samurai *Quinton Flynn - Arcade *Nolan North - Mojo *Grey DeLisle - Spiral *James Arnold Taylor - Graydon Creed, Sugarman *John DiMaggio - Amahl Farouk/Shadow King, Stryfe *John Kassir - Karl Lykos/Sauron *Dwight Schultz - Garokk, Mesmero *Brent Spiner - Zebediah Killgrave/Purple Man *Steven Blum - Azazel, Amphibius, Fabian Cortez, Trevor Fitzroy Episodes Category:TV Series